La princesa altiva
by Roxymoon27
Summary: Serena es una princesa hermosa pero muy altanera, desprecia a sus súbditos, a la servidumbre de palacio y a todos los pretendientes que llegan diariamente a buscar su mano, su padre quiere darle una lección y pronto su vida da un giro de 180 grados, pronto sabrá que las apariencias no lo son todo
1. Chapter 1

disclairmer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece yo solo juego un poco con ellos

Hola a todos, esta es mi primer historia, sean pacientes conmigo por favor, leí una historia parecida en un libro de cuentos de mi bebé e inmediatamente pensé en mis personajes favoritos de sailor Moon, espero les guste, todos los reviews son bienvenidos, no cuento con Beta así que disculpen los errores.

* * *

La princesa altiva

Muchos años habían pasado ya desde que su amada reina había fallecido, dejándolo con un gran dolor en su corazón pero sobre todo una gran responsabilidad al no solo tener que llevar las riendas del reino por si mismo, si no también de la hija que procrearon juntos, el Rey había prometido en el lecho de muerte a su esposa su total devoción hacia su hija, pero en el camino de dotar a la pequeña de todo lo que su corazón pudiera desear, y cumplir cada capricho por pequeño que fuese, la princesa se convirtió en una niña mimada, engreída, altiva, orgullosa y altanera que creía que todo merecía y que estaba muy por encima del resto de la gente, así pues se llegó la víspera en que la princesa alcanzaba ya una edad casadera y el rey se daba daba golpes en la sienes al no poder encontrar un pretendiente para su quisquillosa hija.

Cada día sin falta llegaban a las puertas del castillo pretendientes buscando la mano de la hermosisima princesa, quien a pesar de sus defectos de carácter, poseía una gran belleza, su rubia y larguísima cabellera, ojos azules, piel blanca, mejillas sonrosadas y labios carnosos le daban una apariencia angelical casi fuera de este mundo, su figura a pesar de su edad presentaba curvas voluptuosas y femeninas, su porte regio y su vestir la hacían parecer etérea cuando se le veía caminar por los jardines del palacio., sin embargo así como llegaban eran despachados con crueles y despectivas palabras, por parte de ella.

Era tanto su cinismo y altivez, que profesaba su disgusto por sus pretendientes sin el mínimo tacto, además disfrutaba alardear frente a sus damas de compañía al despreciar los regalos y atenciones que éstos tenían hacia con ella.

"¡jamás me casaría contigo, solo mírate con ese cabello blanco pareces anciano!" - dijo entre carcajadas burlonas al príncipe Diamante, quien sufría por sus desprecios por quinta ocasión.

"Serena, amada mía por favor acepta mi mano y se mi reina, no sufrirás ninguna carencia a mi lado"

"Basta ya, estoy harta de escuchar tus lloriqueos, vete y llévate tus baratijas"-contestó la princesa arrojando al suelo un collar de diamantes y esmeraldas.

Levantando su nariz en gesto de desagrado se dio media vuelta y se alejó del príncipe.

Cada día que algún pretendiente llegaba, la princesa los humillaba y despreciaba con frases frívolas, "eres demasiado gordo, eres muy flacucho, que pálido estas pareces fantasma, como podría casarme con un enano como tú". El rey caía cada vez más en desesperación y frustración, ante los infantiles pretextos que ponía su hija.

Un buen día, después de un viaje de un mes entero el príncipe Seiya llamaba a las puertas del palacio pidiendo una audiencia con la princesa, el rey al verlo se entusiasmó pues era bien parecido, aunque ligeramente de facciones delicadas bordeando lo femenino además de ser bastante mayor que ella, pero se decía de él que era un gran estratega en batallas y provenía de un reino prolifero, al hablar con él, las esperanzas del rey crecieron, pues además Seiya poseía un gran carisma que atraía a la concurrencia fémina de la corte.

Por la noche antes de la merienda se pudó escuchar la voz de la princesa "es que acaso mi padre se dio por vencido con los pretendientes masculinos y ahora pretende burlarse de mi al enviarte ante mi"

El rey al escuchar esto, que sin duda era la peor falta de respeto hacia un hombre al poner en duda de su masculinidad, y ni mas ni menos que a un príncipe, sintió desfallecer al prever en un futuro una guerra entre sus reinos, la ira lo llevo así a actuar de inmediato. "Es suficiente, basta ya niña estupida, estoy cansado de tu actitud, y hoy le pongo un alto, por favor Seiya recibe mis más humildes y sinceras disculpas, en nombre de mi reino y mi corona, te suplico que olvides el arrebato sin escrúpulos de hija." Dijo el rey quien prefirió humillarse así mismo que llevar a la guerra a su Pacífico pueblo.

"No te disculpes en mi favor padre, no cambiare de opinión" comentó altaneramente la princesa, el rey lleno de furia le acertó una bofetada y le ordenó retirarse de inmediato.

"Artemis, ya que esté deplorable incidente por fortuna se ha llevado en la discreción de estas habitaciones pasare por alto este insulto, ya que he quedado prendado de tu hija, pero he de confesar que he reconsiderado el solicitar su mano, pues si bien su belleza es despampanante, su actitud deja demasiado que desear" dijo con acritud y reproche, mirando el pasillo por el que la princesa había desaparecido entre llantos y sujetando su mejilla enrojecida.

"He de confesarte que me encuentro desesperado, se que mi tiempo reinando no durara por siempre y temo dejar en las manos de mi hija a mi pueblo, mucho me reprendo el cegarme a su manera de ser, quise que no resintiera la falta de su madre y termine malcriandola con regalos, pero ahora veo el mal que le hice, se que hay bondad en ella, pero necesita una dosis de humildad para poder reinar"

"Creo que yo podría tener la solución" resonó una voz en la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola! Iba a esperar a la semana siguiente para subir el segundo capítulo pero me han ganado las ansias XD, soy nueva en este asunto y no entendía muy bien las instrucciones de FF para subir el nuevo cap. También he notado que los reviews solo llegan a mi correo, no entiendo porque solo aparece uno publicado, pero agradezco de igual manera a Mony, Nora, Juanis, Liss, yssareyes84 por su gusto por mi historia, y sus palabras que me alientan a seguir con esta historia, sin más aquí les dejo la siguiente parte, por cierto Mony tendrás que seguir los updates para saber si es el mismo cuento que piensas ;p

disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, pero soñar con ser dueña de Darién no cuesta nada

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

"Su alteza, su padre la espera en el salón del trono en 20 minutos" -moviendola ligeramente por los hombros, la criada intentaba en vano despertar a la princesa-

"Es que no tiene consideración por mi, estoy agotada de recibir a todos esos mequetrefes que mi padre llama pretendientes, prepara mi baño y que traigan mi desayuno"

"En seguida su majestad"

30 minutos más tarde Serena se presentaba ante su padre con cara de indignación pues tenía muy presente la bofetada que le había propinado hacia 3 noches, era la primera vez que su padre le había levantado la mano y aquella acción la había desconcertado, sabia que había llegado al limite de la paciencia de su padre pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptar su error.

"Me has llamado padre" musitó con toda la frialdad que pudo poner en las palabras.

"Serena, espero que hayas reflexionado al respecto de tus acciones y actitudes recientes..."

"Mis acciones?-alzó la voz -pero si has sido tú quien me ha maltratado, a tu propia hija y...

"Basta Serena! Ya es hora de que te comportes como lo que eres, es tu deber real tener un consorte y engendrar un heredero al trono y asegurar así a nuestro pueblo que nuestra Familia seguirá velando por sus intereses, estoy cansado de que rechaces a todos los príncipes que vienen a buscar tu mano, a caso no te das cuenta que no solo velo por ti si no también por nuestro pueblo, escucha bien ésta es la ultima oportunidad que tienes de elegir, he sido demasiado benevolente contigo, he dejado que hagas lo que quieras por años, pero eso se acabo, o eliges hoy mismo o yo decidiré por ti.

-ahhh!- suspiró Artemis- Escucha hija, tu lo eres todo para mi, le prometí a tu madre que haría lo mejor para ti, pero me equivoque en el método que utilicé para criarte, te amo, pero también amo a mi pueblo y debemos hacer lo que es mejor para ellos"

Serena escuchaba su padre tratar de razonar con ella, con un rostro estoico, mostrando ninguna reacción ni positiva ni negativa que delatara sus pensamientos.

"Pues veras, ésta mañana ha llegado el heredero al trono del reino de Terran, quiero que vayas y trates de entretenerlo y convivir, dale por lo menos el día completo para conocerlo antes de que emitas un juicio de él, recuerda que es tu ultima oportunidad, te está esperando en el jardín junto a la fuente principal y recuerda Serena que o decides hoy o lo haré por ti mañana"

Serena hizo una reverencia a su padre y salió a paso apresurado para evitar que él viera la desesperación en su rostro, aquella ultima frase fue como una cubetada de agua helada, ella sabia que por fin había colmado la paciencia del rey, no es que ella quisiera contrariarlo, simplemente era su forma de ser, lo que había conocido toda su vida, estaba acostumbrada a que se hiciera todo a su modo y complacencia, cambiar ahora era todo un reto, uno que no estaba segura poder lograrlo porque para empezar no sabia si quería hacerlo.

No queriendo retrasar lo inevitable Serena emprendió camino a donde le había indicado su padre, una criada la siguió llevando consigo un parasol, para cubrirla de los rayos del medio día.

Serena diviso una figura de pie con su espalda hacia ella, desde donde estaba pudo notar lo alto que era, tenía el cabello más negro que hubiese visto antes, de sus amplios hombros resaltaban unas figuras de metal negro con plateado en los bordes, parte sin duda de una armadura, cubierta en parte por su capa negra, su mano derecha descansaba sobre el mango de su espada ubicada en su cadera, estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos cuando él se dió la vuelta encarandola.

"Vaya por fin me dignas con tu presencia, empezaba a creer que los rumores de que eras una niña mimada y grosera eran ciertos"

Serena se detuvo en seco no esperando aquella bienvenida, usualmente sus pretendientes la bañaban en elogios y regalos en cuanto posaban su vista en ella, bastante indignada por ese recibimiento tan cortante y burlón, frunció el ceño y dijo con desdén "los rumores y chismes son cosas de cortezanas, no imaginaba que un príncipe ocupara su tiempo en algo tan bajo y corriente". Su cara estaba roja de la furia y la vergüenza porque aquel príncipe que no la conocía en lo más mínimo se burlaba de ella de esa manera.

"Mis disculpas mi Lady" dijó el muchacho, pero Serena dudaba que fuera sincero, lo miró fijamente y a su sonrisa torcida, momentáneamente sintió un revoloteo en su estómago, no atinó a darle una contestación igual de ácida que la de él,

Sintiendo un remolino de emociones por dentro pensó ' _"Pero que es lo que me pasa? Si es guapo, pero no es para tanto, seguramente es igual de ridículo que todos los demás"'._

Recuperando su aliento y postura comentó "Mi padre ha dispuesto que convivamos este día juntos, tiene la esperanza en que podamos conocernos mejor, gustáis dar un paseo por los alrededores?" expresó todo aquello con voz monótona, pero para su sorpresa muy en su interior esperaba que aquel joven no le negara su requerimiento.

Aquel Joven la miro detenidamente y después le ofreció su brazo cortésmente, Serena vió aquel gesto con una mezcla de sentimientos, por una parte deseaba estar lo mas lejos posible de aquel hombre y por otra parte sujetarlo solo por el brazo no parecía estar lo suficiente cerca de su cuerpo.

Después de un momento de duda Serena entrelazo sus brazos y comenzaron su recorrido, el príncipe intentando hacer una conversación amena preguntaba por todo aquello que veía, por su parte Serena deseaba encontrarse exasperada por tantas preguntas, pero se vio así misma contestar con gran ímpetu y detalle, orgullosa de que aquel joven se interesara en conocer su Reino de la voz de ella.

Más tarde Molly la sirvienta, los recordó amablemente de la hora de la comida, ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, el Rey había mandado preparar especialmente en un cortijo del castillo rodeado de pilares cubiertos selectivamente por enredaderas dandole un aspecto de belleza griega además de un sentido romántico y privacidad.

Delante de ellos estaba dispuesto una variedad de manjares y goblets de vid, el príncipe retiró una silla para que tomara asiento Serena y se situó en la silla contigua, Serena no pudiendo contenerse así misma le hizo mil preguntas acerca de su reino, sus costumbres, su pueblo y las maravillas naturales que poseía.

El príncipe prestaba fascinada atención a la princesa, con una sonrisa en los labios que solo desaparecía cuando él la cuestionaba en algo. Serena cada vez estaba mas a gusto en compañía de aquel Joven, y por un momento pensó que realmente le agradaba, su estómago dio un vuelco ante esta resolución, su semblante cambio y su sonrisa cambio a una mueca de disgusto hacia ella misma, pues se había dejado llevar, su cabeza decía una cosa pero sus sentimientos otra, aquel estado de confusión la llenó de ira, pues le gustaba estar siempre en control de la situación, inesperadamente se levanto de la mesa y el príncipe sorprendido por la acción hizo lo mismo

"Se encuentra bien mi lady?"

Serena lo miro y sintió mariposas en su estómago ante su preocupación por ella, aquello sólo sirvió para encender las llamas de su ira, su orgullo no le permitía aceptar no

"Mi Lord debe excusarme, me ha sobrevenido un malestar y deseo retirarme"

El príncipe notando su repentina palidez aceptó y deseándole una pronta mejora se quedó sentado mientras sirvientes recogían los platos., llevándose los dedos al mentón digirió los momentos que pasó junto a la princesa, una sonrisa socarrona en los labios lo acompañó durante buen rato.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis corazones aquí les tengo un regalito de San Valentín, un capítulo un poco más extendido, cuéntenme que les regalaron, o que se acostumbra en su país en esta fecha, yo quisiera un ramo de rosas de tuxedo mask jajajaja

ningun personaje me pertenece

* * *

En su habitación Serena se paseaba de un lado a otro mordiendo la uña de su dedo meñique y murmurando para ella misma.

Rei recostada en un chaise abanicando su rostro la miraba entretenida.

" parece que este príncipe ha causado cierta impresión en su majestad"

"¿Pero qué dices? Por su puesto que no!"

"Entonces porque deseas dejar un hueco en la alfombra, francamente me encuentro mareada con tus paseos y murmuros entre dientes, acaso te ha gustado?"

"... Gustarme?" *me gusta?*

"Lo hace?"

"Yo... Es decir... Ta-tal vez" respondió sonando como pregunta.

"Mi Lady, si me permite el atrevimiento, si gustases de él, creo que no tendría nada de malo"

La princesa le dio la espalda y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero al igual que antes, su orgullo le hizo tratar de buscar inconvenientes sobre aquel joven.

"No estoy segura Rei, es decir si es agradable, pero realmente es lo suficientemente bueno para mi?"

"Pero no has dicho que es muy interesante, que su platica es muy amena, que es inteligente, buen mozo, tiene un buen reino, y por lo que se su pueblo lo adora"

"Bueno... Si es verdad todo eso, pero él... él es tan... Mmm tiene un... Ammm"

"Ajá, te escucho, dime más" dijo Rei entre risillas, sabia que su princesa y adorada amiga había quedado fascinada por el príncipe, tal vez ahora si elegiría un esposo.

"Arghhh! Eres imposible, me desesperas cuando te pones así" en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Molly asomó su cabeza y le informó a Serena que su padre la llamaba pues esperaba su respuesta.

Rei ocultó su sonrisa triunfante tras el abanico, Serena le dirigió una. Mirada envenenada "hummph" bufó y salió de la habitación de mal humor, odiaba cuando Rei tenía la razón, ya por el pasillo escucho las carcajadas de su "amiga"

Serena se dirigía sin ver realmente a donde iba, le gustaba y odiaba a la vez que Rei tuviera la razón, el príncipe realmente le había gustado, y eso la asustaba, no sabia como actuar o que hacer, tan enganchada en sus pensamientos iba que no notó que alguien estaba en su camino hasta que su frente chocó con un pecho firme... Con armadura "ouchh," el golpe sonó mas aparatoso de lo que fue y la impresión la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás llevándose la mano a la frente donde ya una marca roja comenzaba a formarse en la delicada piel de la princesa, fuertes manos la sostuvieron mientras recuperaba su balance.

"Mi Lady, se encuentra bien?" Una voz aterciopelada preguntó.

Aquella voz le hizo sentir un revoloteo en el estomago nuevamente, aun no decidía si aquella sensación le agrada o no.

"S-si!

-"vaya! Y yo que creía que las princesas eran porte y distinción, estos espasmos de torpeza no los esperaba de usted" dijo el príncipe con una risa lobuna.

"Pero que atrevido y arrogante, cómo se atreve?" Serena enojada y avergonzada sujetó con fuerza sus faldas y abanico, saliendo apresuradamente en busca de su padre, cuando se encontró en su precencia, el Rey esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro que su hija por los informes de sus sirvientes que estuvieron al tanto de su encuentro con el príncipe, le diera excelentes noticias pues según había escuchado la chica parecía prendida del príncipe Endimyon.

"Dime hija mía, que piensas del príncipe Endimyon? "

"Pues..."

"Antes de contestar querida hija, recuerda que es tu ultima oportunidad de elegir por ti misma" al escuchar aquello Serena dudó pero su ira al ser objeto de burla de aquel príncipe la cegó.

"Padre no podrás hablar en serio! Soy tu única hija y ese patán que tu llamas príncipe no merece ni mi precencia en la misma habitación"

La sonrisa del rey se desvaneció por completo "pero que dices muchacha insensata! Es que no me crees en mi amenaza? Pues aprenderás bien tu lección y yo la mía, fui un tonto por mucho tiempo mañana por la mañana te casaras con el primer hombre que venga a las puertas de este palacio, es una orden y un decreto real!" Artemis estaba furioso.

Serena enmudeció ante aquello, tenía miedo de que su padre cumpliera su amenaza, pero su orgullo le decía que su padre no seria capaz de algo así, se cruzo de brazos y puso una sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro.

El rey una ultima vez trató de razonar con ella "Serena, escucha no tomes como palabras vacías lo que digo, dime una buena razón contundente por la que no aceptas al príncipe Endimyon?"

Ella no supo que contestar ante la voz implorante de su padre, su lado racional le decía el buen partido que era, obviando su lado burlón y sarcástico, además su padre estaría feliz y si deber con su pueblo se cumpliría, giro su cabeza mientras pensaba y vio al príncipe recargando un hombro en un pilar su mano en el mango de su espada y un pie cruzado delante del otro, era la arrogancia personificada y su rostro lo demostraba, aquella sonrisa que decía que ya la tenía ganada, fue lo que la alteró nuevamente, una braza de orgullo avivada por la precencia de Endimyon en el salón. Serena arqueó una ceja posó sus manos en sus caderas y dijo

"Lo siento padre, pero no puedo casarme con él, es un engreído y su barba es demasiado rizada, su apariencia no va conmigo, humph!" Se dio media vuelta y se retiró deprisa no queriendo ver el rostro desencajado del rey, Endimyon la miro con tristeza y compasión, agitó su cabeza en forma negativa, se inclinó cuando ella pasó a su lado, en voz alta se despidió del rey y se marchó del palacio.

Serena miro como su carruaje y caballos salían por las rejas del castillo, su corazón y su estómago no se ponían de acuerdo en quien se retorcía mas.

"Serena que has hecho? Tu padre va a obligarte a casarte y dejaste ir al único que había atrapado tu atención!" La voz de Rei sonó detrás de ella, Serena no se giró ni mostró signos de haberla escuchado, su interior era un caos y se decía para si misma una y otra vez *¿qué he hecho?*

Esa noche no pudó conciliar el sueño se reprochaba lo que había hecho y su manera caprichosa, su cerebro se negaba a apagarse por unas cuantas horas y dejarla descansar, casi al amanecer el cansancio la venció, pero su reposo fue por corto tiempo, pues unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la despertaron. "Ya es hora Serena, vístete es momento de casarte alguien ha llegado a mi puerta y le concedí tu mano, pídele a molly que empaque tus ropas de viaje y de montar, lleva lo esencial pues donde vivirás no te servirán tus lujos"

Serena miró desconcertada a su padre, detrás de él molly y otras dos sirvientes se acercaron a ella la condujeron al baño y la prepararon para su "boda" todo iba tan rápido que Serena pensó que tal vez se trataba de un sueño, pero el agua en su cabeza despejó sus dudas, Rei entró mas tarde acompañada de Mina, ambas con ojos largos que parecían derramarían lagrimas en cualquier momento.

"Por Dios! Es verdad tu padre te casará!"

"aún no sabemos quien es, al parecer un viajero pero..."

"Rei basta! Mi padre tal vez este alardeando no? Es como dijo una lección que debo aprender, no creo que me obligue..." Dijo nerviosa Serena y con mas duda en sus propias palabras de la que le gustaría admitir.

Las mozas la vistieron con un bello vestido blanco tornasol, con detalles en hilo de oro y plata, mangas que cubrían sus brazos en transparente tela y detalles bordados a mano, gruesas trenzas adornaban su cabello entrelazadas con pequeñas flores y aros de oro, le dieron a sus labios un poco de manteca de cacao para ponerlos suaves y un toque exquisito de perfume de jazmín. Para cuando terminaron Mina y Rei la acompañaron al salón del trono donde su padre la esperaba en compañía de un ministro, Serena sentía que su cabeza giraba, sus piernas tambaleaban y que vomitaría en cualquier momento, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Su padre la tomó del brazo y la guió al jardín donde se dispuso una cruz de madera y unos arreglos florales de rosas rosadas, fresias, y nube blanca. Solo sus dos amigas, dos asesores del Rey que fungirían como testigos, un mozo desaliñado, el ministro, el rey y ella estaban reunidos en el lugar, aún Serena tenía que conocer a su novio, cuando el ministro solicitó a los novios que se acercaran a él para empezar, Serena miró a todos lados pero no pudo identificar con quien se casaría... Excepto el mozo desaliñado de antes que se acercaba a ella, Serena lo miró desconcertada y giró ojos asustados a su padre, Artemis le regresó la mirada y ella pudo ver en sus ojos, rabia, tristeza, reproche y resignación al mismo tiempo, con una mano la tomó por la muñeca y la acerco a su futuro esposo?

La ceremonia fue igual o más rápida que el resto de su mañana, o al menos eso le pareció a ella, sus sentidos estaban tan entumecidos que no escucho nada, no se percató de que hubiese aceptado a ese hombre sucio y maltrecho, pero cuando miro hacia abajo notó por primera vez que su dedo anular portaba una banda dorada. Su padre siempre un hombre regio tenía los ojos rojos al igual que el resto de su cara y cuello sin duda por el esfuerzo de no derramar lagrimas y mostrar debilidad, la abrazó con fuerza, y le pidió disculpas, no por casarla a la fuerza como ella esperaba, si no por no ser un padre más firme y malcriarla.

Pronto se encontró montada en su caballo starlight y galopando con rumbo desconocido, a medida que se adentraban en el bosque y su paso fue más ligero, Serena miró a

* * *

su esposo, a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado no pudo evitar ver que se trataba de un hombre recio, forjado en el campo sin duda por su aspecto musculoso y su tez morena, tenía cabello oscuro y ojos penetrantes, le recordaba a alguien pero por mas que pensó no supó a quien.

"En donde estamos?"

"nosotros vamos a esa ladera que se divisa más allá" dijo apuntando a una lejanía, Serena miró perpleja la belleza de los bosques y sus recursos naturales, solo un suspiro de remordimiento pudo emitir.

"Estas tierras pertenecen al príncipe Endimyon"

* * *

Feliz San Valentín, tengo un once shot de puro amors sucio rated M entre Serena y Darién estén pendientes


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amores he vuelto a la tierra de los vivos, les traigo un capítulo más y espero poder subir otro capítulo pronto pronto**

 **los personajes no me pertenecen solo me gusta jugar con ellos, y con Darién (suspiro) XD**

Al caer la noche era tan difícil ver el camino, no hubo siquiera un alumbramiento de la luna, Serena no podía ver su mano frente a su rostro, el miedo se apoderaba de ella y no pudo mas que acercarse a la figura en caballo de su "esposo" un concepto que su mente aun no lograba asimilar, pero que ahora era su única fuente de confort, anduvieron unas horas más en aquella profunda oscuridad, ella se aferró a la capa de él pues temía perderse al andar en lo que parecía ser a ciegas por un camino que nunca había visitado, el tiempo le parecía eterno, sus piernas y caderas le dolían por montar su caballo por tanto tiempo, el hambre ya mostraba sus estragos en su estómago y sentía que desfallecería montada en aquella bestia, cuando la voz de su esposo interrumpió el silencio, provocando un gritillo de espanto por parte de Serena.

-falta muy poco para llegar a la cabaña, ya se vislumbra desde aquí el humo de la chimenea que dejé por la mañana.-

Serena exhaló con gratitud y cansancio ante aquellas palabras, no veía la hora en la que llegaran. Acercándose Serena pudó ya distinguir por la luz que se colaba de las ventanas un pequeño jardín con una cerca maltrecha con maderas chuecas, algunos bultos pequeños que parecían ser algún tipo de planta, un caminito con piedras anchas de diferentes proporciones que llegaban a una puerta, su esposo desmontó su caballo y la ayudo a bajar quitando las bolsas con sus pocas pertenecías de las ancas del caballo, sujetándolos por las riendas se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la casa le indicó que lo esperara en la entrada de la cabaña, Serena titubeo un poco al estar en un lugar desconocido y no quería perder de vista a su nuevo esposo, la poca luz proveniente de las ventanas proyectaba sombras siniestras en la maleza al rededor de la casa, se apretó a la puerta y con sus manos en el pecho esperó a que él volviera, momentos después escuchó sus pisadas de regreso, era irónico que aquel hombre que apenas conocía y que despreció en cuanto lo conoció ahora era su línea de vida.

-bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar!- desmontó su caballo y miró a Serena quien seguía montada mirando a su alrededor como esperando algo o alguien?

-qué pasa, te vas a quedar ahí pasmada o vas a bajarte ya?

-donde están los mozos?

\- Mozos... jajajajajajajajajajaja! Ahhh y yo que pensé que las princesas no tenían mucho humor, aquí nadie hay para servirte, sólo tu y yo.

Serena se sonrojó de vergüenza al ver la humildad de aquella cabaña y esperar que hubiera criados para atenderla como en el palacio hacían. Pero no queriendo mostrar su

-entremos ya esposa, el viaje fue largo y extenuante, mi apetito no conoce zozobra.- Serena no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Al entrar Serena, se encontró con un lugar muy acorde a su nuevo esposo, era sucio, desaliñado, humilde y maltrecho, pero era lo que había, sabia que no le quedaba alternativa más que hacer lo mejor de lo que disponía.

-a la derecha encontraras la cocina y el fogón, no hay mucho en la alacena, algunos cuantos granos, queso y carne curada, unas verduras que siembro en el jardín, y unos cuantos trastes. El cuarto del fondo es nuestra habitación, y aquí junto a la chimenea es la sala, el baño esta afuera hay una puerta en el fondo por la que puedes ir directamente, mañana iré al pueblo, con tu dote comprare algunos cerdos, gallinas y conejos de los que te encargaras, será nuestro sustento por un tiempo.

Serena se sentía abrumada por toda la información que recibió y todo lo que su nueva situación conllevaba, pero su hambre era mayor así que se dirigió a la que era ahora su nueva cocina, jamás en su vida había preparado una comida, con una humildad que desconocía que poseía, pediría ayuda a su esposo, justo cuando iba a llamarlo se dio cuenta que no sabia siquiera su nombre.

-discul...

\- éste día ha sido muy difícil, abrumador y agotador, se que no empezamos con el pie derecho pero esta será tu vida de ahora en adelante- interrumpió él, extendiendo su mano el mendigo tomó la de ella y le dio un breve beso- soy Zafiro tu esposo desde hoy.

-Serena Tsukino princesa de Milenio de plata.- Dijo ella con una cortesía.

-creo que sobran las formalidades y aquí solo eres mi esposa, me temo que tu titulo de princesa de poco o nada sirve en el bosque, ahora sobre esa cena...

Serena enrojeció con vergüenza y pena al recordar que en efecto ella ahora era princesa de nada y todo debido a su orgullo y altivez.

-emm.. Si respecto a eso, la verdad es que nunca he cocinado nada, no se que hacer, se que es mucho pedir pero podrías ayudarme? Prometo aprender a hacerlo por mi misma.- dijo ella con una voz baja y tímida, Zafiro al ver esto le dedico una media sonrisa llena de comprensión y extendió su mano para invitarla a seguir hacia la cocina, donde de manera paciente le indicó como preparar sopa de papa, y con harina, agua y sal prepararon una especie de tortilla para acompañar la merienda.

-iré por unas hojas de azahar para que prepares un té, nos ayudará a dormir y relajar los músculos.- al escuchar aquello Serena se puso tensa pues con todo el ajetreo del día, nunca se puso a pensar que ahora que era una mujer casada, su esposo demandaría de ella sus tareas maritales, si Zafiro notó su rígida postura no lo dio a conocer y salió al patio con una tetera vieja para llenarla con agua sin duda.

Serena no quiso agobiarse pensando en lo que podría pasar aquella noche cuando fueran a dormir, y se puso a avivar el fuego para cocinar.

Zafiro regresó al poco tiempo con la tetera y la puso al fuego, y le indicó a Serena que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con la cena, y pacientemente la corrigió en la forma de preparar las tortillas, le comentó la importancia de probar siempre el sazón de la comida y el no descuidar los alimentos al fuego, pues Serena pronto aprendió lo fácil que era chamuscar sus alimentos. Al final Serena sintió algo que jamás pudo llegar a vislumbrar en su vida en el castillo, su pecho se llenó de orgullo al ver lo que sus manos y su empeño habían logrado, un sentido de realización y de saberse capaz de realizar tareas caseras por ella misma, claro no era la comida ni el sabor al que estaba acostumbrada, en realidad apenas si pasaba por algo comible, de aspecto no muy apetitoso.

Se sentaron a la mesa que habían dispuesto, los dos miraron con un poco de recelo y desconfianza los platos pero al llevárselo a la boca Zafiro y Serena se miraron a los ojos al mismo tiempo y sonrieron, puede que no tuviera una buena pinta, y quizá era mas el hambre que nada, pero aquella primer sopa a manos de Serena estaba deliciosa para ambos.

Él sirvió el té en unas tazas de barro con un bello diseño pintado, Serena no había prestado atención antes pero los platos, la tetera, las tazas y el azucarero, tenían un aspecto contrario al resto de la casa, a decir verdad aquellos utensilios eran muy refinados y delicados, Serena miro con rostro confundido a Zafiro quien le pasaba justamente su taza de té en ese momento, él sonrió y le dijo

-¿te preguntas cómo algo tan bello y fino se encuentra en esta casa humilde? Debes aprender a no emitir juicios solo por la apariencia, es a lo que me dedico, soy alfarero, mañana cuando regrese del pueblo te mostraré mi taller, te enseñaré el oficio para que me ayudes.

Serena se sonrojó nuevamente, bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas al ver lo cierto que era aquello, toda su vida había hecho justamente eso y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Con un sobresalto Serena se dió cuenta algo que había pasado por alto, Zafiro no era un mendigo, sino un comerciante, su apariencia de viajero la había confundido y ella fue demasiado rápida en emitir su impresión de él.

Terminaron su cena en silencio, el té poco hizo por relajar a Serena pues se acercaba cada vez más la hora de dormir y ella tenía miedo de lo que estaba por venir, sabia técnicamente lo que pasaba en un lecho matrimonial, había escuchado de boca de algunas de sus amigas casadas lo suficiente, pero tenía terror a lo desconocido, no sabia que esperar de Zafiro, ni en sus más locos sueños podría imaginar que estaría casada con un mendigo, corrección, comerciante se dijo a si misma pero eso no importaba ya y si la lastimaba? Serena sentía que no estaba lista para la intimidad pero que otro camino había era su obligación como esposa y además, si se negaba quien podría ayudarla en medio del bosque.

Qué podría hacer contra aquel hombre?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amores, he estado ausente por un largoooo tiempo, pero se me atravesó algo que llamamos vida, he tenido unos meses llenos de dramas y desamores, pero bueno así es esto, abandone un poco mi historia pero he regresado ya muy motivada e inspirada, no hago promesas pero espero publicar mas seguido**

Zafiro dio el último sorbo a su té y palmeo su estómago ya satisfecho, Serena se paro de inmediato y comenzó a recoger los platos como veía que los sirvientes del palacio hacían, y los llevo a la encimera.

-déjalos! mañana los puedes lavar, estoy agotado, vayamos a dormir.-

Serena casí deja caer el bellísimo plato que sostenía en su mano al escuchar aquello, sus dedos lo apretaron tanto que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, con manos temblorosas dejo todo y se dio la vuelta para seguir a su esposo a su habitación con la cabeza mirando al suelo, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía levantar la vista lo que la llevo a darse un tremendo golpe en la pared de madera, Zafiro la miró desconcertado por un momento y luego soltó una carcajada, Serena lo miró con cólera, si! la ira era mejor que el miedo y ella se aferró a ese sentimiento -¡me alegra que mi dolor te cause gracia, pero a mi no me parece que sea chistoso!- dijo ella echando chispas.

-pues desde mi punto de vista si que tiene gracia, no sabia que las princesas fueran así de torpes- dijó Zafiro con una sonrisa burlona.

Serena respingó ante aquello pues en ese momento le recordó al príncipe Endymion y su tono burlón, sus lagrimas se asomaron nuevamente y se dió una patada mental por haber despreciado caprichosamente al príncipe y terminar casada en cambio con aquel hombre

Él al ver sus lagrimas se compadeció de ella, extendiéndole una mano la levantó del suelo y se disculpó con la chica.

-no es para tanto Serena, no quise reírme de tu desgracia, anda vayamos a recostarnos, mañana nos espera un día muy atareado.-

Nuevamente Serena se tensó al escucharlo, pero aceptó su mano, sus disculpas y lo siguió resignada.

Zafiro encendió una vela postrada en una mesita junto a lo que él llamaba cama, Serena se sobresaltó y exclamó en voz alta, él la miró duramente y le dijo -acaso la princesa no encuentra las habitaciones de su agrado?-

-no, no es eso- se apresuró a decir Serena- es solo que nunca he compartido mi cama con nadie, todo es nuevo para mi-

-para mi también lo es, sabes? Ésta mañana me dirigía al castillo para pedir un apoyo para mi negocio y ahora me encuentro casado, teniendo que compartir mi hogar, comida y además mantener una boca más cuando a duras penas podía hacerlo antes para mi solo. No solo usted tiene problemas su alteza- escupió con coraje el hombre.

La princesa no le había cruzado aquella información por la mente, se dió cuenta gracias a Zafiro nuevamente, que no era mas que una niñita engreida y egoísta, que no pensaba mas que en si misma.

-discúlpame por favor no fue mi intención ofenderte.- Zafiro guardo silencio por un momento y comenzó a desprenderse de su cinturón, el pulso de Serena se aceleró y sus ojos se agrandaron con miedo, no sabia si la azotaría y abusaría de ella.

Él comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y sacarla por arriba de su cabeza, Serena al ver el pequeño vestigio de piel se ruborizó y cerró los ojos girándose de inmediato.

-ayúdame a quitarme las botas- dijó él sentado en la cama. El corazón de la chica parecía querer salir por su garganta luego bajar rápidamente a sus talones y de regreso a una gran velocidad, podía sentir su pulso en los oídos, sin apartar la mirada del suelo se puso de rodillas frente a él y jalando con todas sus fuerzas y dedos inexpertos tiro y tiro de la bota sin resultados, a lo que zafiro río.

-tiene un cierre en la parte interna del pie, eso ayudara-

Serena sentía que su rostro y su cuerpo estallaría en llamas por la vergüenza y el pavor, asintiendo una vez, busco el cierre y por fin pudo quitar la bota, repitió el proceso en el otro pie se quedó incada y en silencio al terminar, con el rostro aún rojo como tomate.

-por mas que esa posición sumisa sea tentadora no debes estar nada cómoda, quítate el vestido y ven a la cama, Serena aspiro con fuerza al escucharlo con piernas que parecían no brindarle ningún soporte se levantó lentamente, no podía evitar las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero su orgullo no la dejaba sollozar en voz alta, lentamente comenzó a desatar los listones que unían su vestido en la espalda, pero por más que lo intento no pudo quitar los broches, respirando profundamente, se giró dandole la espalda.

-podri.. Po.. Podri-as desabrocharlo?- dijó ella apretando con fuerza los ojos y mordiendo su labio en el proceso. El siguiente momento fue tenso lleno de silencio, solo el sonido de los insectos nocturnos se podían escuchar, luego movimiento de tela, Serena pudó sentir su proximidad y calor corporal en su espalda, en lo que pareció un siglo después, sus dedos lentamente tocaron los cabellos rubios que se rizaban en su nuca, deslizándolos hacia abajo con el mas leve de los roces, su pulso sanguíneo se aceleró precipitademente y su piel se erizó involuntariamente, Zafiro aspiro y exhaló muy cerca de su cuello fino y femenino, un escalofrío la recorrió de inmediato, acariciando su tersa piel con dedos seguros desabrochó uno a uno los ganchos, Serena no pudó reprimir un gemido de placer ante sus tiernas caricias y al notarlo se llevó su mano a la boca avergonzada, a Zafiro aquello pareció agradarle y lo alentó hacerlo un poco mas atrevido pues pronto remplazó sus dedos por sus labios. Sus manos fuertes y masculinas aprisionaron sus caderas firmemente, sus labios tibios y húmedos recorrieron la piel desde su espalda hasta detrás de su oído, ella no pudo evitar girar su cabeza para darle mas acceso a su piel llevándose por el momento y las sensaciones, Zafiro abrió sus labios y dejó que su lengua probara un poco la salinidad de la piel de Serena, ella no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera, tenía miedo pero también curiosidad por todo aquello que estaba experimentando.

Cuando Zafiro deslizó las mangas por sus hombros hacia abajo, y aquello despertó de su trance a Serena, se sujeto con fuerza la parte del vestido que cubría sus pechos y la inundó el temor nuevamente, él se separó un poco de su cuerpo y ella suspiró aliviada, hasta que escuchó como se metía en la cama, tenía miedo de girarse y ver lo que le esperaba a continuación, cerró los ojos y respiro varias veces rápidamente casi hiperventilando, se dijo lastimosamente a si misma que no había remedio, eso formaba parte de su vida como esposa, y seguramente él esperaba que cumpliera con su obligación, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, sus manos sudaban y se sentía mareada, como podría llevar a cabo aquello, después de su monólogo interno, suspiró profundamente, apretó los puños y se giró, fue cuando lo vio y se llevó la sorpresa de la vida

-¿Pe... Pe, pero que haces?-


	6. Chapter 6

Nuevo día, nuevo capítulo, disfruten!

* * *

-¿Pe... Pe, pero que haces?- estupefacta Serena se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

Ahí estaba él en toda su gloria! cómodamente recostado y roncando suavemente, Serena no sabia si reír o molestarse.

' ** _vaya creo que me tomó demasiado tiempo tener valor y se ha quedado dormido_** **'** \- por una parte se sentía grandemente aliviada de librarse por lo menos por esa noche de sus deberes maritales, aunque por otro lado, ofendía un poco su vanidad el hecho de que se quedará dormido tan tranquilo después del momento de intimidad. **_'Eso_** _ **fue no? Algo intimo, cierto?'**_

Serena se despojó de su vestido y zapatos, retiro los adornos de su cabello y los puso todos juntos en una mesilla de noche, vestida en su camisón únicamente se introdujo en la cama lo mas alejada posible, si se movía un poco más lejos terminaría en el suelo, pero eso poco le preocupaba, en cambio el hombre con el que compartía su lecho era una historia totalmente diferente.

Al día siguiente después de un simple desayuno de avena y leche Zafiro salió de la cabaña para volver momentos después cargado de varios artilugios, los acomodó en el patio cerca de la ventana y llamó a Serena quien miró todo aquello con duda.

"Para que es todo esto?"

"Te voy a enseñar a tejer canastos, en el mercado los venderemos junto a la alfarería que yo hago"

Serena estaba predispuesta a fallar en esa tarea, pues jamás había hecho labores manuales, si bien sabia como lucían los canastos, no sabia como podría ella hacer uno, resignada a su nueva vida de labores manuales, se sentó en silencio y miró expectante a su esposo para que empezara a enseñarla.

Zafiro con calma y paciencia, mostró lentamente como entretejer y girar las tiras para ir formando los canastos, Serena lo miraba fascinada y con mucha atención los movimientos de sus adiestradas manos, la forma precisa en que los dedos largos y fuertes sujetaban el material, él pudo notar con satisfacción como ella distraídamente comenzó a mover sus dedos en mímica, escondiendo de la una sonrisa de orgullo, sin mirarla directamente le pasó las tiras para que comenzará, Serena se dio cuenta que aquella tarea era mucho más difícil y lenta en sus manos que lo que lo hacia parecer Zafiro, él por su parte sin dejar de tejer corregía los errores de ella, animándola a continuar.

Al cabo de dos horas Zafiro había terminado 5 canastos y Serena ni uno siquiera, su canasto se miraba bastante desfigurado y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a deshacer, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sus dedos encallados y ensangrados donde las tiras de fiambre habían cortado la piel, sintiendo frustración por el resultado final, pues todo su esfuerzo, concentración y empeño no se reflejaban en aquel canasto chueco, que cruel era la vida, apenas ayer pertenecía a la vida del palacio, la realeza, mimos y los finos placeres que recibían los de "sangre azúl" y ahora todo estaba de cabeza, si su mente aún no aceptaba aquella realidad, sus manos sangrientas le gritaban que aquella vida de princesa se había acabado.

"Es cuestión de práctica, de nada sirve llorar, fue tu primer intento, iras mejorando ya lo veras" -aquellas palabras lejos de consolarla, la desesperaron más, el dolor y cansancio físico que sentía, no eran nada en comparación a la angustia que sentía de solo pensar que aquello ya seria una rutina en su día a día de ahora en adelante.

"Por favor esposo, te suplico, mis dedos no pueden mas, haré otra cosa, lo que sea"

Zafiro la miró sin expresión alguna por unos momentos -"Bien, yo los terminaré, pero eso me tomará más tiempo, por lo tanto mañana te llevaré al mercado para que tú vendas la cerámica y los cestos mientras yo termino los que faltan"-

Serena exclamo con alivio un suspiro y sin pensarlo se arrojó hacia él, sus brazos rodeándole el cuello "gracias, gracias gracias, te prometo que haré lo mejor de mi para vender todo" le dijo a Zafiro mirándolo a los ojos, con expresión determinada y agradecida.

Él no esperaba aquella reacción y por inercia llevo su brazos al rededor de la cintura de ella, cuando Serena fue consciente de su posición se sonrojó y bajo lentamente la mirada a sus pies, unos dedos en el mentón levataron su rostro, cuando sus ojos miraron los de él, su sonrojo bajó hasta su cuello, enganchados en el momento, ninguno notó que sus rostros se acercaron más, Serena pudo sentir el aliento de él en sus labios y en automático su lengua repaso su labio inferior, esto atrajo la mirada de Zafiro, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus ojos parecían más oscuros de alguna manera, Serena sentía como un magneto la jalara hacia él y cerró los ojos cuando vio que Zafiro se acerco mas, estaba segura que la besaría, pero eso no pasó.

Los brazos que que antes sujetaban un varonil cuello, ahora solo sujetaba el aire...

-"ven ayúdame a cargar todo y te llevaré al mercado, ahí te explicaré lo que necesites para la venta"- dijó él alejándose de ella con los canastos en ambas manos.

Serena mortificada y apenada, lo siguió en silencio, su cabeza era un caos, conscientemente ella le temía, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba, y porque sentía decepción cada vez que él pareciera que iba a iniciar algo intimo y luego la dejaba agitada, marchándose como si nada, debería sentirse aliviada no es cierto? Entonces porque sentía que su interior se comprimía?

Una vez en el mercado del pueblo, Serena siguió las simples instrucciones para acomodar y vender su mercancía de Zafiro, éste le dio un morralito con algo monedas para dar cambio y guardar la ganancias, se despidió de ella una vez montado en su caballo y se regresó a casa a preparar más productos para vender.

Serena no había notado la cantidad de personas que los habían mirado detenidamente desde que llegaron, preocupada en poner atención en lo que era su nueva tarea de vendedora, sin saber que la gente del pueblo había descubierto quien era ella a pesar de la humilde ropa cortesía de su esposo que ahora vestía, en cuanto Zafiro se fue, la gente rodeó el puesto de Serena, todos interesados en estar cerca de la princesa que ahora vivía tan común como ellos mismos, las ventas ese día, no pudieron ir mejor, todos querían tener algo que la mismísima princesa vendía, así pues son las novedades en un pueblo donde nunca pasa nada fuera e lo común, Serena se quedó pronto sin mercancía, pero prometiendo que al día siguiente volvería con más a la gente que aún agrupaba a su al rededor.

A pesar de que no cabía de felicidad por haber tenido tan buenas ventas, pronto se dio cuenta que tenía un dilema, Zafiro le dijo que volvería por ella después del atardecer y no eran ni medio día, Serena no sabia volver a casa por si misma, así que decidió explorar el pueblo.

A decir verdad, el pueblo que en su llegada ni siquiera prestó atención, resultó tan lleno de vida, pintoresco, con muchas cosas diferentes por conocer, y la gente era toda sonrisas y amabilidad por donde quiera que miraba, sin saber que su pequeña exploración cambiaría su actitud para siempre.

Eran pasadas las tres cuando Serena exhausta de su exploración se recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol, saco sus viandas que había empacado en casa y se dispuso a comer, era algo tan sencillo un trozo de pan con tomate y queso, pero como le dijo Zafiro con hambre hasta las piedras tienen buen sabor, y vaya que tenía razón, empezó literalmente a devorar los alimentos cuando en su periferia detectó un movimiento, bajando lentamente los alimentos se giró para descubrir a un pequeño niño que miraba atentamente su comida -"hola, cómo te llamas?"-

El niño sorprendido, dió un salto hacia atrás

-"¿que sucede, te doy miedo? El niño agitó su cabeza en negativa

Ambos se miraron sin hacer ningún movimiento ni decir palabra, luego la mirada del niño volvió a su emparedado, Serena se percató de esto, pero como nunca en su vida había tenido que compartir nada, ni siquiera le cruzó por la mente ofrecerle al pequeño, no porque fuera grosera a propósito, simplemente nunca se había visto en esa situación.

-"para ser una princesa te faltan modales sabes?" La voz pertenecía a un joven de cabello color arena, era alto y muy atractivo, en una andrógina forma -"he visto como has vendido todo rápidamente por ser quien eres, pero de que sirve todo ese oro que has ganado si cuando vez a alguien hambriento no le ofreces un bocado siquiera? Apuesto que si él tuviera por lo menos media manzana te la ofrecería sin pensarlo"-

Serena estaba estupefacta sin idea de como contestar, el misterioso personaje saco de un bolso que cargaba atravesado en su pecho, unas fresas, una loncha de jamón ahumado y un trozo de pan ofreciéndolo al chico, cuando el pequeño lo tomó el joven sacudió su cabello dedicándole una sonrisa, se dió la vuelta y se marchó tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

El niño se sentó en una raíz protuberante del árbol y se dispuso a comer, Serena seguía sin comprender que acababa de pasar y se le quedó mirando, el pequeño pensó que tal vez ella quisiera de su comida y a pesar de estar hambriento le ofreció a ella los alimentos sin probar nada él, ante esto Serena se sintió abrumada, sentía culpa y humillación, se dió cuenta que el extraño tenía razón, como podía ser tan desconsiderada, el ver por el bien del pueblo era algo que desde siempre se le había inculcado, pero nunca había comprendido el verdadero significado, nunca se había involucrado en ver como vivía la gente a su al rededor, ahora podía ver de primera mano lo difícil que era tener algo de comer para muchos.

Ella se limpió la lagrima que se le había escapado, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y por primera vez en su vida, compartió sus alimentos con alguien más, por su parte el pequeño le respondió con una gigantesca sonrisa.

-"me vas a decir tu nombre?"-

-"helios"-

-"yo soy Serena"-

-"lo se, todos lo saben, eres la princesa"

-"si, bueno lo era, ya no más"

-"¿cómo puedes serlo y ya no, es por nacimiento no?

-"bueno perdí esos privilegios por mi comportamiento"

-"ahhh! se de lo que hablas, me sucede lo mismo, si me comporto mal madre me quita el privilegio de cenar"

Serena río, aquella situación era tan igual y diferente a la vez, que era irónicamente gracioso.

Helios se retiró mas tarde cuando unos niños del pueblo lo invitaron a jugar pelota, Serena los miró con una sensación extraña, un tipo de satisfacción que en vida en palacio nunca le proporcionó.

Tan a gusto como estaba, se estaba aburriendo después de un rato y no parecía que la hora en que Zafiro la recogiera se acercara, así que decidió irse a casa ella misma, siguió el camino que recorrieron en la mañana pero entre más se adentraba al bosque y las casas era mas escasas, se dio cuenta que ya no reconocía hacia donde debía ir, pensó que tal vez Zafiro la encontraría a medio camino, pero entre mas se ocultaba el sol, una sensación inquietante la embargó, finalmente encontró una pequeña choza en un claro, vio a una mujer encerrando animales en un corral y se dirigió a ella para pedir ayuda.

-"señora" la mujer pareció no escucharla -"BUENAS TARDES"- aún nada **'hum! Tal vez es sorda'** Serena decidió abrir la pequeña puerta y tocar el hombro de la mujer para llamar su atención, pero la mujer siguió en sus labores como si la joven no estuviera ahí, Serena hizo lo más inteligente que se podría hacer en una situación como esa, así que solo se quedó ahí parada convirtiendo oxigeno en monóxido de carbono.

Cuando la mujer terminó de encerrar los animales se giró, miró brevemente a Serena y continuo como si nada con sus tareas.

La joven carraspeo para llamar su atención -"señora ayúdeme, me encuentro perdida"- dicha mujer miró de reojo y frunció el ceño, pero continuo alimentando a los cerdos, Serena repitió su solicitud, pero la mujer seguía ignorándola, Serena comenzó a desesperarse ' **cual es su problema, porque me ignora, tal vez no me entienda'** pensó **.**

Serena se puso frente a la mujer y comenzó a hacer señas y gestos, además de hablar realmente fuerte para ver si así lograba alguna respuesta de la mujer, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un gesto de desdén y que la mujer rodará sus ojos al cielo fastidiada

"¿Bueno tu quién te crees para meterte a mi casa, e interrumpirme con tus boberías? Pareces un mono haciendo todas esas manotadas"

"¿Quién soy yo? yo soy la princ... Es decir ya no lo soy pero eso no importa solo quiero que me de indicaciones"

"Se quien eras, -dijo abruptamente- porque te atreves a exigir cosas de mi, no ves que estoy ocupada? Como puedes ver, aquí no hay mozos que hagan las labores por mi, no todos estamos a su disposición"

"Discúlpeme, yo sólo quería pedir su ayuda"

"Pedir? A mi me sonó a una orden y tengo miles de cosas más importantes que hacer, que mimar a una princesa en desgracia"

Serena no podía creer lo grosera que esa mujer era con ella "yo... No entiendo porque me trata así, no hay necesidad de ser tan ruda"

"HA! Pero de que se admira, no es a lo que está acostumbrada, no es así como trata a todo mundo?"

Serena estaba impactada, era de esa forma como le hablaba a todos? Ahora que era la receptora de ese trato, no podía creer que ella siempre se había comportado así, tan.. Tan horrible.

"Es verdad, así traté a todos, no sabia lo mal que los hacia sentir, estoy tan avergonzada, cómo pude causar tanto daño sin inmutarme por tanto tiempo"

"Pues ahora ya lo sabes y lo reconoces, a ver que haces con eso" y entró a su casa dando un portazo dejando efectivamente a Serena fuera, sin más remedio, la joven regresó por donde había venido, con los ánimos por los suelos.

Se sentó en una piedra junto al camino y pensó largamente sobre todo lo que había acontecido en su nueva vida, de lo que ahora era consiente sobre misma, fue así que la encontró Zafiro.

-"ahí estás! Te he buscado por todos lados, que haces hasta acá, que no te dije que me esperaras en el mercado?" Dijo alarmado y algo molesto, pero para su sorpresa Serena no parecía haberlo notado, estaba con la mirada fija en un punto lejano sin parpadear.

Zafiro desmontó el caballo y se hincó frente a ella.

"Serena... Serena, que te sucede, estás herida, que pasa, contéstame" la sacudió por los hombros hasta que ella reaccionó.

"Soy una persona horrible" Serena pusó su frente en el hombro de él y sollozó -"como pude serlo por tanto tiempo, merezco las medidas que tomó mi padre" Zafiro posó su mano sobre su cabello, y entrelazo sus dedos en los rubios bucles en un intento de confort

"Serena, es verdad que tratabas mal a las personas, y esa impresión tuya se quedara tal vez siempre para ellos, pero lo importante es que puedes hacer algo al respecto, puedes ser amable con quienes ahora están en tu vida y todas las nuevas personas que vas a conocer"

"Pero no se como"

"La vida te esta enseñando Serena, yo puedo ayudarte pero debes poner de tu parte, piensa siempre antes de hablar como tus palabras puedes afectar a la otra persona"

Serena se seco las lagrimas y miró a Zafiro "te lo agradezco, se que no es fácil para ti tampoco, solo te pido paciencia, y yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo"

"Ven vamos a casa"

 **'Casa! Apenas he pasado dos noches ahí, pero con tantos cambios radicales y emotivos se sienten como meses'**

"Si vamos, esposo" le dedicó una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a montar el caballo, ya más animada comenzó a contarle su buena suerte con las ventas, su exploración del pueblo y las personas que había conocido ese día.

"Siempre se conocen personas con caracteres muy distintos, pero todo lo que vives son experiencias para mejorarte a ti misma, por cierto te felicito por tu buena fortuna en las ventas, espero que mañana sea igual o mejor"

De esta forma continuaron su camino a casa, y esta vez Serena ya no sintió temor, era extraño que en tan poco tiempo se sintiera tan cómoda con Zafiro, aunque su estómago dio un revoloteo al pensar en como pasarían la noche, la incógnita de no saber que esperar de Zafiro no le sentaba bien a sus nervios. Tan distraída iba que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino y que su cuerpo estaba totalmente pegado al de él.

Zafiro aclaro su garganta "bueno porque no entras e inicias el fuego para la cena mientras yo llevo el caballo atrás"

Serena se sonrojo y se separó de su cuerpo sin verlo a los ojos, en silencio él la bajo del caballo lentamente por la cintura mientras ella se sujetaba de sus hombros, cuando sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura, algo entre sus miradas se cruzo, ese magnetismo surgió nuevamente, esta vez Zafiro no pudo resistir y acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero justo antes de besarla, el la miró a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos le dio el empujón que necesitaba.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron un escalofrío recorrió a ambos; labios tiernos y virginales temblaron brevemente, eran increíblemente suaves, tibios y carnosos, era la primera vez que Serena era besada, no sabia que hacer así que se dejo guiar por él repitiendo sus movimientos, Zafiro la apretó a su cuerpo firmemente y un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Serena, pero abruptamente se separó de ella dejándola sin aliento y mareada, él la sujeto por un momento para estabilizarla, le dió una sonrisa de medio lado, tomó las riendas del caballo y se fue atrás de la casa.

Aún en un estupor Serena se llevó los dedos a los labios que parecían hormiguearle, soltó una risilla tonta y se abrazó a si misma girando de emoción- **'wow mi primer beso, y esa sonrisa al final... ESPERA!'**

"Esa sonrisa, me recuerda a..."

* * *

Bueno chicos aquí esta un nuevo capítulo, un review comentó que los capítulos son cortos, sobre todo porque tenía mucho sin publicar, no voy a exponerles toda mi vida, pero he estado lidiando con asuntos legales de un divorcio, mi hija, la escuela, trabajo, hacer ejercicio y comer bien, y tratar de no volverme más loca en el proceso, la vida ha estado algo ruda conmigo por algunos meses, pero he vuelto y eso es lo que cuenta, y para aclarar un poco más, aún sin todo ese drama, escribir es mucho más difícil de lo que parece y tomando en cuenta que el cuento infantil del que tomé la idea es de menos de dos páginas, estoy inventando sobre la marcha pero tratando de apegarme a lo del cuento lo mas que pueda, por favor dejen su review no saben lo importante y motivante que son para continuar escribiendo, besos!


End file.
